The present invention relates to a communication security system, such as a voice network security system. In particular, the present invention is intended for use in transmitting messages between remote locations (e.g., between a first, base station and a second, remote node station) in a voice message system.
In the prior art, voice message systems are widely utilized in conjunction with private branch exchanges (PBX) and/or central office Centrex facilities. Voice messages are stored in a user's "mailbox." In many business applications, a company may utilize voice message systems in several different locations. For example, an ongoing concern may have offices in San Francisco, Chicago, New York and the like. With voice message systems, it frequently occurs that a subscriber will record a message on a local base system and request that it be transmitted or sent to one or more other subscribers at a second, remote node location. A significant problem which is occurring in the transmission of such messages is the interception of those messages by "computer hackers." Such interruptions can affect important messages intended for transmission to a particular subscriber.
Prior art approaches to providing improved security between message transmissions in such voice message system environments usually are that they are far too expensive in providing encryption/decryption techniques which make unauthorized access virtually impossible. While such techniques are available, implementation of such security aspects are quite expensive for operation in a business environment. Other approaches in the prior art of attempting to provide adequate security for voice message systems include use of standard encryption algorithms, which are unfortunately also frequently known to unauthorized users such as computer hackers. Use of such well-known encryption algorithms are per se are unfortunately not entirely adequate for suitable operation in a business environment.